Hardest of Hearts
by MinaThePokemonMaster
Summary: Dimentio is given a second chance from the Underwhere, but with a catch. He must have all his memories and most of his magic taken away from him. Ember is a typical troubled teen, but with one exception: She's the princess of the Tribe of Darkness. What will happen when these two broken souls meet? Dimentio x OC, updates will be slow.


"Prisoner O-34, Queen Jaydes wishes to see you." A D-Man walked up to a rather dark looking cell in the Underwhere. In truth, the D-Man was terrified for his life, but he'd never let the prisoner see his fear. If he did, there would be dire consequences.

"_Ah ha ha ha ha_…." An ominous voice chuckled, "And what does my dear queen wish to speak with me about now, mortal?"

"That is none of your concern right now, prisoner," the D-Man sneered, "All will be clear in time, once you get your slimy self to her court." The prisoner did not budge. "Move, you piece of-"

"Enough, Damion. I will handle this one."

"M-my queen! You need not worry about this scum, I-" Damion was utterly surprised and struggled to negotiate with the Queen, but his attempts were futile.

"Enough! I will deal with him. Return to your post, soldier." Queen Jaydes demanded. Damion quickly hurried in the opposite direction, as to not anger her any more. Queen Jaydes turned towards the cell, "Prince Dimentio Orion. Show yourself."

A figure rushed toward the bars, his white and black hair was in knots, covered in blood, his violet and yellow robes tattered and torn, and his hat missing. It was none other than the prince of the extinct Half-Faces, Dimentio. "_I am no longer a prince, Jaydes, and you will NOT address me as such, you vile wi-AAAAHHH!_" Dimentio screamed in pain. Queen Jaydes had used her magic to shock Dimentio, punishing him for stepping out of line.

"And you will not disrespect me, Orion, know your place!" The Queen said solemnly to Dimentio, who was still on the ground, holding his midsection. He slowly got up to the Queen's level in height, and started to laugh. A mocking, degrading laugh that brought more anger onto Jaydes, but she didn't want to stoop to his level.

"What do you want, Jaydes? It must be extremely special, if you are coming down here to see me, like a king coming to see his poorest subject." Dimentio chuckled sarcastically, then mock-bowed, "I am truly honored."

"Enough, Dimentio. I am here to tell you that your mother visited me from the Overthere. She has requested a second chance for you."

"M-Mother?!" Dimentio quickly stood up, startled that his mother, Calliope Orion, a woman he killed in cold blood, would come to request a second chance at life for him. He had loved her, truly, but that day had brought madness upon him that no Half-Face had seen in more than a millennia. Although shocked, he quickly regained his cool composure and came up with a plan. He would act like a good boy until he was out, then would wreak havoc against Mario and his heroes. "She did, did she?"

"Yes, and graciously, I am accepting her request. You are still young, and have much to learn." Queen Jaydes scowled. Dimentio's eyes grew wide like a puppy's freedom inching closer and closer as was his revenge on the Four Heroes, "But, there is one condition, which I discussed with your mother."

Like someone letting the air out of a balloon, Dimentio's excitement was blown up into a million pieces. He inwardly groaned, not wanting to think of the degrading things that the Queen of the Underwhere would have him do to redeem himself. He sucked in his breath, "What is it, my….dear queen." He snarled menacingly.

"You are still young, so I will not be taking away much. All of your memories will be taken away, most of your magic will be confiscated as well. I am sending you back with the knowledge of your name, age, and a few simple spells. You are leaving immediately." The queen said firmly, all the while watching in amusement at the boy's displeasure and disbelief. "You are allowed your memories back once your heart learns to trust another again. Once you earn your memories back, you will most likely regret your actions and come back. But that is only one of the possible futures."

Dimentio's expression of extreme shock turned into one of smugness, "Remember this Jaydes, I regret nothing of my actions, nor will I ever. Whether you take my memoirs away or not, I will come back seeking revenge on the heroes, like a-"

"Goodbye, Prince Dimentio." The Queen interrupted.

And in a large, blue flash, the young magician was gone._ Hopefully,_ Queen Jaydes thought as she walked away,_ never to return to this horrid place._


End file.
